Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa '''(aka '''Bully) is the second eldest Koopaling, the brawn of the Koopalings, along Morton Koopa Jr., and the most important member of the Yurashia Freedom Fighters. Appearance Roy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green coloration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet. Roy is rather large when compared to the other Koopalings, though shorter than Morton and Iggy (though this may be due to his shoulders being hunched over). He is depicted with long arms and hunched shoulders, as a gorilla does. Biography As a child, Roy was forced to fight for his living, as his parents, Morton Koopa Sr. and Clawdia Koopa divorced, and Roy was taken, along with the other Koopalings, by his father, to live with his uncle, Bowser, who was preparing for a war with the Mushroom Kingdom. Roy also experienced trauma, as Morton sacrificed himself to protect Bowser from Mario. He did, however, took the trauma better than Ludwig, who went utterly insane and transformed the Koopa Castle into the Neo Bowser Castle, a space station from which Bowser could easily take over the universe. When Bowser Jr. arrived on Mobius, Roy followed him, along the other Koopalings. He fought along the Mobians in their war with the Overlanders from Megaopolis, as Bowser Jr. befriended Sonic and Sally and Bowser was still bitty because of Morton's death. After winning the war, however, Roy had to start arming again, as Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis shortly afterwards. At Bowser's orders, Roy fled to Yurashia and started his own group of Freedom Fighters, unknown to the Knothole Freedom Fighters. There, however, he met up with the treacherous Iron Queen. Roy realized that the only way to defeat a person in a territory of ninjas is to be a ninja himself. The Knothole Freedom Fighters only learned about the presence of the Yurashia Freedom Fighters on a mission to retrieve the Sword of Chaos from Eggman. After Roy realizes that Bowser Jr. is in danger, Roy fired a Banzai Bill to destroy the Buzzbomber factory. Until then, Roy was also unaware of the presence of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Personality Roy is often depicted as the brawn of the Koopalings, along Morton Koopa Jr., often acting without thinking and claiming that "books are boring". This, however, changed after his first encounter with the Iron Queen, when Roy realized that "knowledge is power". He then started ninja training. Roy brags around with his pink head, claiming that "real men wear pink". Powers and abilities Roy has many powers typical for a Koopa, such as the ability to use magic, to breath fire and to spin in his shell. After Ludwig transformed the Koopa Castle in the Neo Bowser Castle, Roy's normal magic turned into Light Magitek, a type of magic with which Roy can control electrical impulses and electronic signals. He can use Light Magitek to guard himself from the Iron Queen's Dark Magitek. Roy is beefy, and can easily break through walls. Relationships Bowser Jr. Roy is Bowser Jr.'s cousin, and, as such, deeply cares about him, as seen when he destroys Eggman's Buzzbomber factory. Trivia * Roy claims he was 13 by the time the war between Mobians and Overlanders started. Since that was in 3220, by 3235, Roy would be 28. ** Roy also claims Bowser Jr. was 4 by the time the war started. That means Bowser Jr. is 19. * Roy was named after the American rock and roll singer Roy Orbison.